


Traveller's Woe

by PuzzledPrince



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Murder, originally written in a minecraft book at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzledPrince/pseuds/PuzzledPrince
Summary: "Perhaps my heart would beat a rhythm of its own for once, my blood and tears will stay seperate, and the woman won't have to sob anymore."





	Traveller's Woe

Forever my mind screams; echos in a darkness I cannot escape. Blind and numb I bleed out on the forest floor for all to see, a cacophony of cries I can't hear. She sobs, but then who wouldn't? A lone traveller, broken and pleading with blood mixing into tears. A monstrosity. A woman who did nothing but break up relationships that would otherwise prosper. Her heart beats to a rhythm of chaos, a rhythm she stole off a lover in a past life. Like many things, it's not her own.

And yet, this woman sobs for her.

Tells her that she's worth more than she believes, tells the traveller that her home is warm and safe should she need a place to stay.

Broken and dry-heaving, I accepted; perhaps my life could change. Perhaps I could be more than a "home-wreaker". Perhaps my heart would beat a rhythm of its own for once, my blood and tears will stay seperate, and the woman won't have to sob anymore.

Yet here we are again, her sobbing and me bleeding out; the woman's doing this time.

The wonderful woman I had been staying with, the lovely woman I fell in love with, drove a sword through my gut without a second thought.

...Whatever did I do wrong?

I told her I love her, that I'd stay away from her and her husband should she want space.

My life has always been one of bloodshed and heartbreak. For once, both are mine.

The woman stood above me, sobbed with empty eyes as blood drippes down her blade. There was nothing of our past left. Nothing of whispers or promises we shared late at night while her husband was away.

Perhaps, in another life, the two of us could be together; we could be in love and happy.

This is not that life. I was foolish to think it so. Her heart has always belonged to another, mine was never hers.

I write these dying words long after she's left, blood matted into my clothes and hope gone from my eyes.

Long ago were those happy moments and soft whispers. Long ago did I fall in love. Even as she left me, bleeding out in a forest full of blood-thirsty monsters, I still loved her.

...perhaps I always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I originally wrote this in a minecraft book on my friend's world, but I enjoyed it enough I figured I'd post it.


End file.
